


Aula de Beijo

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Okay, aula teórica básica : uma boca humana e um limão são bem diferentes”





	Aula de Beijo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Quando Jaime abriu seus olhos e se afastou ele viu que Edmure estava vermelho, ele sabia que esse ia ser o caso, foi mais por isso que ele tinha decidido fazer aquilo, o garoto Tully ficava embaraçado fácil e era tão divertido. Jaime até que gostava Edmure, eles tinham quase a mesma idade e por serem arrastados para os mesmos eventos por suas famílias desde sempre eles acabaram formando algo similar a uma amizade, mas não da pra passar tanto tempo com Cersei sem tomar um pouquinho de gosto por sadismo.

“Se eu fosse uma menina eu acharia que você parece patético, as suas mãos estão tão suadas” Jaime disse.

“Você não é uma menina” Edmure disse.

“Brilhante poder de observação”

“Por-porque você fez aquilo ?”

“Foi você que me pediu pra te ensinar como beijar”

“Quando eu pedi isso eu achei que você iria usar uma laranja ou um limão não a sua própria boca”

“Okay, aula teórica básica : uma boca humana e um limão são bem diferentes”

“Hilário”

“Sim, também biologia básica. Vamos voltar pra pratica agora ?”

“Eu não vou te beijar de novo”

“Okay, mas você devia arranjar então outra pessoa pra praticar, porque você precisa de bem mais ajuda do que eu tinha previsto”

“Oque ?”

“Primeiro sua boca estava parada como um peixe morto e aí do nada você enfiou sua língua na minha super rápido, quase foi para a minha garganta, foi muito estranho”

“Eu estava em choque !”

“Ou talvez você só seja mau nisso”

“Tá, oque eu devo fazer na próxima vez o que eu devo fazer ?” Edmure disse

“Você mudou de idéia”

“Sim mas não porque eu quero te beijar ou algo assim, só porque eu preciso da pratica”

Após o segundo beijo Jaime perguntou se os Tullys tinham peixes no emblema da família porque todos eles beijavam como um. No terceiro ele começou a rir porque Edmure lambeu os seus dentes com a ponta da língua. O quarto foi bom. Assim como o quinto e os que seguiram, mas Jaime decidiu não informar Edmure quanto a esse fato por um tempo.


End file.
